The present invention relates to computing systems, and more specifically, to accessing a set of data tables in a source database.
Database applications, for example, in application consolidation projects, master data management (MDM) projects or enterprise data management (EDM) projects have thousands of tables from which data must be extracted. However for such applications the data model may not be documented or may not be available to the customer. Also, for source system analysis, the time window in any data integration project is limited while at the same time terabytes of data need to be processed.